


Not Human

by orphan_account



Series: Not Human [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Ghoul masks, Ghoul!Lance, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Keith snooping, Lance explains everything, Langst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team as Family, The team worrying about Lance, poor shiro, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is a one-eyed ghoul. He has been since he was fourteen. Now, hes defender of the universe and pilots a robotic blue lion with two aliens and four humans, fighting against an evil alien race that are call the galra.That's cool and all, but he was also millions of light years away from his only food source.Isn't that great?





	1. Prologue

Lance was a ghoul. He had been one since he was fourteen. When he fell for a girl and said girl tried to eat him while Lance was walking her home. Said girl, well, she’s gone now. She got crushed by a bunch of construction beams.

But how did he become a ghoul then, you may ask? Well, an insane doctor knew the girl was a ghoul and put her kakuhou inside of him and ‘saving’ him. He became a one-eyed ghoul and his life was ruined.

Life was different. Back at home, he had only killed one person, and the ghoul investigators couldn’t link it to him. He was scared of being caught and killed. So after that, when he was hungry, he went to the bridge near his house and feasted there.

Hunk noticed a difference in him, but never said anything. He noticed how around 15 minutes after Lance ate anything, he would run to the bathroom. He didn’t want to pester him, so he said nothing. 

Then, Lance went to the garrison. There were no bridges in the desert. So, every once a month, he went to the one of the nearest towns and feasted, only leaving a skeleton behind. No one saw him and he never got caught.

Then Shiro, his idol, went missing in space and came back a year later. He went up to space in a big blue robotic lion with his rival, Keith, Hunk and Pidge, and Shiro. He met aliens. He became a defender of the universe, fighting off evil aliens called Galra. 

He was also millions of light years away from his only food source. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was the prologue! I'm don't write fan fiction very often but I will finish this one! I'm determined! I will update this every Monday and Friday, so the next chapter wont be a very long wait! (Hopefully) Lance has a rinkaku kagune type in the fic, it's like Kaneki's but its a midnight blue, to reflect on his home. He has a mask, and he had it on him when they left on Blue. It looks like Ayato's mask in s2 of the anime. He has it locked away somewhere in his room. That has something to do with the next chapter. ;) I got this idea from Twinkledash's fan fanfiction "Bloody Ocean Waves". Go check it out!


	2. Chapter 1

 

Lance’s world started crumbling when his team started to pick up things about his behavior.

 

They noticed how he started spending less and less time with them. How he ran to the bathroom a little while after he ate. How he was becoming more thinner.  And so of course, during dinner Shiro asked about it. In front of everyone.

 

“Lance, are you okay?” he asked, in a concerned voice. 

 

Lance widened his eyes and shook his head. “Uh, why would you ask?”

 

Keith suddenly got up. “Lance, the only time we see you is on missions and while eating. And after you do eat you disappear. You’re also becoming more thin as time goes on.” he said.

 

Hunk then looked at Lance. “Are-are you not eating enough? Is the food not good enough? I’ll make it better. But please Lance, tell us.” Lance looked at Hunk.

 

“Look, nothing’s going on and I’m fine, okay? I-I’m going to my room. See you guys later.” and with that, Lance left. Leaving the rest of the paladins and aliens confused. 

 

* * *

 

Lance was out on a mission. Keith wasn’t though. The red lion wouldn’t be able to survive in the atmosphere of the planet that they were going to. Everyone was out except for him and the Alteans. They were probably off in the control room or something, so Keith was going to go in Lance’s room to see if he could find anything that he may be able to ask him about to see what was wrong.

 

When he went into Lance’s room, it was surprisingly very neat. He would’ve expected his room to be messy. Anyways, Keith went to searching. He looked under his pillows and on a few shelves Lance put there himself. 

 

Then, Keith finally went to look through the dresser.

 

It had beauty products and skin care creams on top with a picture of Lance’s family that Lance brought with him and a few other things that Lance had collected from their trips. He had opened all the drawers in the dresser and found nothing until Keith opened bottom drawer. 

 

He had found nothing but clothes until the bottom drawer when he found a box under a lot of clothes. He was about try and open it, but it had a fucking key.

 

Of course.

 

Then, he remembered something. It was a small item in Lance’s pillow case that he hadn’t cared to take out. 

 

Keith then ran back to Lance’s pillow and luckily, there was a key. A key that fit the lock on the box Lance had in his bottom drawer. So, like any other person would, Keith opened the box.

 

What he saw in there was confusing, really. It was some sort of mask. Why would Lance need a mask? 

 

His thinking was then cut short when he heard the door to Lance’s room open. It wasn’t Lance though, it was Shiro. 

 

“Keith! What are you doing in here? You shouldn’t be in here.” Shiro said, in a scolding tone. 

 

“Shiro! Look what I found in Lance’s drawer.” He then handed the opened box to Shiro.  “Okay, now why would Lance need a mask like this?” Keith asked.

 

“I don’t know Keith, but it’s Lance’s, so put it back.” Shiro demanded. 

 

Keith looked at him, then at the box. It looked familiar. He couldn’t place what it looked like so he relocked it and put it back where it was and preceded to walk out with Shiro. 

* * *

 

Everyone was eating dinner, when he finally placed what the mask in Lance’s room looked like.

A ghoul mask. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter focused around Keith, ya know, snooping around Lance's room. Trust me though, I will center the next chapters around Lance, since this fic is supposed to be about him. I'm very happy about people giving me kudos and bookmarking the story! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

Lance looked in the mirror of his small room. He was getting thinner, and in a few weeks or days, he’d perish. He needed to eat. Even if that meant eating g- no. He wasn’t going to do that. He’d rather die. 

But it was either eat galra or go berserk and try to munch on one of his human teammates.

 

Going berserk could happen any one of these days, since he doesn’t know how many weeks he’s been here. 

 

Okay, so fine. He’d eat galra. He hopes he has a  chance soon though, because his hunger is growing and he doesn’t know how much he can hold it.

* * *

 

He thought he’d be fine until the next mission, because he thought that they’d probably do a mission the next day or the day after. It wasn’t until the next day when he was proven wrong.

 

“Paladins, since you all have been working so well, we will be taking a break from missions. We have arranged that an ally of ours will take over while we are taking 7 quintant long break.” Allura said, smiling.

 

The whole team started to cheer, and to keep up his act, Lance cheered the loudest.

 

“So, Allura, what will we be doing during this break you so kindly gave us?” Lance asked, with a fake smile.

 

“Well, Lance, in about 2 quintants, we will arrive at a beach planet, with kind aliens that will let us stay for the remainder of the break.” She spoke, looking at Lance. 

 

Pidge then spoke up to ask a question. “What can we do there?” Then, Allura spoke. “Anything.” Then she paused. “As long as you don’t hurt any of the natives.” 

 

Lance was freaking out inside his head. No galra to eat? This was bad. He could never control is kakugan when he was back at the Garrison, but he has bought contacts and put them on when that happened. He doesn’t have the contacts now. 

 

He must hope to the gods that he doesn’t snap and try to eat one of his friends. He can hold it. Hopefully. 

 

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts. When Hunk tapped his shoulder. 

 

“Hey bud, are you okay?” Hunk asked, with a bit of concern in his voice. Lance must’ve looked worried, but he answered back smiling. “Yeah, Hunk! Never better.” Lance said smiling.

After that, Allura spoke some more, and Shrio talked to the team after her. Once they were done talking, the team was dismissed. 

* * *

 

Lance’s hunger for flesh was at his peak when the castle was just vargas away from reaching the Earth-like planet they were going to vacation on. It was in the middle of the night, and Lance was sure that no one else was awake, because if he saw anyone of the humans, he’d go berserk. 

 

He had done pretty well at avoiding them, and he needed to keep it this way. His kakugon was almost always activated since all he could think about is food. 

 

He had been headed towards the kitchen, to make some sort of alien coffee. Black coffee, of course, when something happened. 

 

“Lance? What are you doing up so late?” It was Shiro’s voice. 

 

_ Eat. Eat. Eat. _ Lance’s thoughts were telling him. And he couldn’t stop himself. 

 

Lance turned around. “Just going for a midnight.. snack.”  Lance’s midnight blue kagune burst out of him.

 

“L-lance.. W-what..?” Shiro looked… scared. 

 

Before losing himself. He choked out one last thing. “I’m s-sorry.” 

 

He then attacked Shiro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! One thing though, Shiro will not die! I love him too much to do that. Someone.. *cough cough* will save Shiro and Lance from Lance himself. Also, sorry about the dialogue. I'm terrible at writing dialogue. One more thing, sorry for updating so late, but hey! It's still Monday. It's 11:56pm where I am right now!
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has put Kudos and bookmarked the work! I love the positive feedback this fanfic is getting, so once again, thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

Lance woke up in a bed that wasn’t his own. He immediately recognized it as one of those chambers that Allura showed them around the time they first arrived. It was meant for prisoners, so why was he in her- and then the remembered.

 

He attacked Shiro.

 

His kakugan was still activated. Was he still hungry? He was eating Shiro? Shouldn’t that had been enough?! Last thing he could remember was someone shouting and him being pushed off of Shiro. Who was it that was shouting? Lance couldn’t remember. Was it Hu- He finally remembered. It was Keith. He could remember what happened now.

 

_“Oh my god! What are you doing?” yelled Keith. Keith had probably ran in after he heard Shiro scream._

 

_There was so much blood everywhere and a small chunk of Shiro’s right shoulder was gone. He was already unconscious also. Lance was still eating on Shiro’s shoulder. Next thing he knew he was being pushed off of Shiro by Keith._

 

_Then, he was hit in the head with something and his world faded to black._

 

“What.. have I done?” Lance started to cry. He has messed up and let his instinct take over himself. He had make a mistake. One that could and probably will sever his friendship with everyone. He continued crying until he slowly drifted back to unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Everyone was around Shiro’s healing pod, well, except for Lance. He was locked in a cell that Allura had put him in. Everyone was so confused. No one knew that Lance was a ghoul. And no one has said a word yet to Allura and Coran on why Lance had attacked Shiro.

 

“It has been over a day. Please tell us why Lance attacked Shiro.” Allura said towards the humans. Pidge then stood.

 

“Lance is a ghoul. Ghouls are human-like creatures that instead of eating food that we do, they eat humans. Unlike us, they have an abnormal amount of RC cells, which makes them what they are. They also have a sack like organ that releases a kagune, and that helps them get to what they’re going to eat.” Pidge said. Hunk continued.

 

“Lance was probably suffering from not eating. He would’ve died if he hadn’t had done what he did to Shiro, but that doesn’t justify his actions.” He said, with a frown.

 

Allura then spoke up. “I see. We Alteans once had a species like that, but it was eradicated before even my father was born. They only ate other Alteans. They couldn’t survive off of our fo-” Allura then stopped and everyone turned because of a hissing sound from the healing pod.

 

Shiro was awake.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! Told ya Shiro wouldn't die! Next chapter will be Lance talking to the team. 
> 
> I'm uploading this chapter today because I will not have my laptop from Tomorrow through Monday, so expect chapter 4 to be uploaded on Tuesday. Sorry! 
> 
> Thank you to all that have given kudos and bookmarked the story! I appreciate it! Also, 400 hits! Wow! I'd never think we'd hit this! Thank you to all that have read my story!


	5. Chapter 4

“Wha-what happened?” Shiro said, with a daze in his eyes. He could feel a slight pain in his shoulder, so he pulled the healing pod suit so he could see.

 

There was a chunk missing of his shoulder. 

 

Keith looked at him and explained what happened. “Shiro,  Lance is a ghoul, a one eyed ghoul at that. He attacked you out of instinct because he hadn’t ate in a long time. He ate the chunk of your shoulder that is missing.”

 

Shiro remembered now. He remembers Lance’s kagune, four blue tentacles protruding out of his back, he remembers Lance’s one red and black eye, and him saying one last thing before attacking him.  _ I’m sorry. _ It plays back in his memory. 

 

Keith then broke his thoughts. “That mask that I saw while I was looking in his room, well, that was his ghoul mask. He must’ve had it on him when we found Blue.” 

 

Hunk speaks up. “I’ve known him since I was 10. I didn’t know he was a ghoul. His family never looked like ghouls and when I went over to his house, well, they always ate normally like nothing was wrong.” 

 

“We need to talk to Lance to find out. Is that okay with you Shiro?” Pidge said after hunk was done talking.

 

She’s right, Shiro thought. They needed to ask Lance questions as to how he’s a ghoul.

 

“You’re right. We do.” Shiro looked at Allura. “Where is he?” I put him down a chamber ment for prisoners. We didn’t want him to hurt anyone.” 

 

“Alright. I’m going to go change out of this, and then we’re going to go talk to him.”

 

“Hopefully he’s back to normal.” Keith added. 

* * *

 

Lance could hear footsteps. 

 

They’re here. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short! I also got back wayyyy later than anticipated and just finished this very short chapter. Sorry for the lateness! Next chapter will be alot longer and Lance will explain more about how he's a ghoul and how he got his mask, ect.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucked up. Sorry guys. I totally forgot about this story and spent alot of time with family. This is the last chapter. Thank you for sticking with this story!

Team Voltron was walking down the hallway of the multiple prisoner chambers to go down to the one Lance was in. Allura put him in one of the ones the farthest down so if he was able to escape, they would have time to prepare. Everyone was silent. They didn’t know what they were going to say or do. They were all just hoping that he was back to normal again. 

 

They could hear soft snoring, so that meant Lance was asleep. “Should we uh, go back? I mean, he’s sleeping.” Hunk asked. Shiro shook his head. “No, we need to know how this happened and why.” They all nodded and continued walking. 

 

They finally reached Lance’s cell. They could hear the snoring clearly now, and they could see his puffy. “He was crying”. Pidge said as she pushed up her glasses. Keith looked down at the floor. “Yeah. I would be too. Well, should we wake him up?” Then, Shiro called out for Lance, knowing he was a light sleeper and he woke right up.

 

Lance sat up will droopy eyes and look and the team and widened his eyes. He thought to himself.  _ Hmm. I must of either passed out or fallen back to sleep while they were walking here.  _

 

His kakugan was still activated. He was still hungry. They could all see it. Lance then immediately covered his eye. Shiro started talking. “Lance, it’s okay. Please, just talk to us.”

 

“No! I-i’m a monster! Just leave me here to rot! Please! I don’t want to hurt you again!” Shiro sighed. “No, Lance. Just talk with us. Tell us how this happened. How you came to be a ghoul! Please!” Lance looked at Shiro. “F-fine. I will.”

* * *

 

“It all started when I was fourteen. I had fallen for a girl. I know, of course it was a girl, but she was always really nice and liked the stuff I had liked. So, we went on a date and at the end she asked me to walk her home. She led me onto an abandoned street and attacked me. I was able to run onto a construction site she must’ve triggered something so.. A bunch of construction beams fell on her, and killed her.” Lance looked at the ground.

“I passed out. Someone found me and took me to a hospital. The doctor there, as fucking insane as he was, put the girl’s kakuhou into me. The RC cells turned me into a one-eyed ghoul.” Lance looked back at the team. All of them had no expression. It was understandable, since their teammate just told them all of this, but Lance expected more of a reaction. He continued. 

“Before I went to the Garrison, I would eat the people who had killed themselves at the bridge near Hunk’s house.” Hunk opened his mouth, but Lance stopped him. “Sorry Hunk. But anyways,  after I started going to the Garrison, once a month, I would sneak out, and eat. I would always bury the bodies, so they wouldn’t be found. If they were, well, they would already be decayed.”

Keith looked at Lance, and he remembered something. The mask. Keith just had to ask about that. “What about the mask that I found in your room? They grey one!” Lance sighed. He knew something was off in his room, he just didn’t know what. Now he knows. 

“Why were you- Nevermind. I should have hid it better. But, uh, I had a few ghoul friends. This one guy, had a friend named Uta that made me a mask and shipped it all the way from Tokyo. I had it on me because the night prior, I went and ate. I forgot to take it out of my jacket when I went out with Hunk.” Lance answered. 

Keith nodded and looked away. Shiro looked at Lance with kind eyes. “Look, Lance, we want to help you. I bet Coran and Allura could make some kind of food that you could eat that you won't throw up. You should have told us sooner.” Lance looks at him at the same time the team does. “Really, we wouldn’t have judged you. You being a ghoul isn’t your fault. You didn’t ask for it. We will help you.”

The whole team looks at Lance and nods their heads, showing their agreement to Shiro. 

“Really guys? I would like that. If you guys get the stuff ready. This thing that happened with Shiro will never happen again. Sorry, Shiro.” Shiro nods his head.

“You wouldn’t had done it if you had a choice. I know that. All is forgiven though. Now, let's get you out of here. Allura, please unlock the lock on Lance’s cell.” Allura looks at Shiro. “Okay.” 

Allura then unlocks the cell and everyone goes in for a giant hug. Lance smiles. 

  
And this time, it’s the biggest smile he’s had since that fateful night he became a ghoul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do this whole thing where Lance fucking slaughters them all and eats them after putting on an act, but I decided against it. If you want me to write that ending as an alternate ending, then I will! Totally! Just comment below and say ya want me to! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, giving kudos, and bookmarking this story!
> 
> P.S. I wrote a Putin x Trump fanfic, if you want to read that. Here's the link. http://archiveofourown.org/works/11344560  
> I regret writing that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
